Please Don't Leave Me
by ZombiesAteMyBrain13
Summary: Natsu and the gang decide to accept a dangerous job, but when this jobs ends with two of them being badly wounded. This leaves one member of the guild worried about a certain someone's well being, so she decides to finally speak all of the things on her mind, all those things that she's never spoke before. One-shot!


Juvia hadn't left his side since he had arrived back in Magnolia and the whole guild rushed to the hospital. She constantly had tears in her eyes and his hand was in her's. The guild kept their distance from Gray's room, knowing how hard his current state would be on Juvia. He was worse, much worse, than Lucy.

"Gray-sama," Juvia finally said after a long moment of silence. She gently moved her thumb back and forth across his hand, "Juvia wishes that she could have been there to protect you." She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and wiped away some of her tears. She tried to smile, incase Gray were to wake up and see her sitting there, she didn't want him to see her sad, "Juvia's not sure you can hear her, but Juvia is just going to tell you a few things."

She adjusted her position in the chair she was sitting on and then moved some of Gray's raven colored hair out of his face. She looked as if she wanted to cry again but she kept herself composed, "well first, Juvia wants you to get better soon. Juvia doesn't like seeing Gray-sama like this: hurt. When Gray-sama hurts, is makes Juvia's heart becomes filled with immense pain," she faked a soft smile, "when we were on Tenrou island, you and Juvia were linked together thanks to Meredy-chan's Sensory Link. Juvia was going through a lot of pain, and so was Gray-sama." She giggled a little as she remembered that silly little thing, "Juvia still feels as if her and Gray-sama have that Sensory Link because Juvia feels your pain." The grip she had on his hand tightened and this time she couldn't help but let the tears she had in her eyes fall, "Juvia is sorry that she wasn't there to protect you. Juvia doesn't ever want Gray-sama to be hurt."

She looked over at a few of the machines that Gray was attached to him. She hated seeing him this way. Her eyes slowly wandered back to his figure laying on the bed. His chest was barely moving but Juvia knew that he was still with her. "Please don't leave me, Gray-sama," she grabbed his hand once more and pulled it up to her mouth. Tenderly, she planted a soft kiss on his knuckles. She didn't want to say any more words, but there were so many more things she wanted to say to him, fearing that she would never get another chance. She wanted him to recover and to always be with her. She was unsure how her life would be without him being around. "There is one more thing that Juvia wants to say to you," she sighed and placed his hand back down by his side, "Juvia is aware that many know this already but Juvia wants to make it very clear for you," she took a deep breath, "ever since Juvia first met Gray-sama, she felt something, something that Juvia had never really felt it before. What Juvia felt was in her heart, it was love. The reason Juvia joined Fairy Tail was because Juvia could just feel how loving everyone was towards one another and Juvia wanted that. You see, Gray-sama, Juvia has never had love before. Juvia was left in an orphanage as a child and none of the other children would play with Juvia because Juvia always brought the rain, and no one liked the rain. When Juvia met Gray-sama, he made the rain stop. That was the first time Juvia has ever seen the sun, and Juvia fell in love with it," she stopped and moved some of his hair out of his face again, "Juvia never meant to follow you around, but Juvia just wanted to be near you. You were the one person who made Juvia feel special. You stopped the rain, and even though Juvia was your enemy at the time, you didn't let her fall from that building's rooftop. Juvia really admires you for that," she gave a soft smile, "and when you didn't let go of Juvia's hand after the Unison Raid made Juvia really light up. That's when Juvia finally started to realize that maybe you shared some of the feelings that Juvia has, but maybe not as strong. Juvia understands that she isn't anything like Lucy but Juvia would do anything for you and that's because Juvia loves you Gray-sama, Juvia loves you very much. So please Gray-sama, please don't leave Juvia without telling her how you really feel." She grabbed his hand tightly again and lifted it up to her face, allowing his fingers to touch her cheek. She didn't want this to end, she didn't want to lose him, not like this. She had her whole future planned out with him and she didn't want. Just thinking about all of her plans with this one single young man made her heartbeat quicken and the tears stream down her face even quicker.

"Juvia loves you so very, very much Gray-sama," she said through all the tears.

"Heh," she heard softly from the bed.

It shocked her but as she stared at the bed, she saw the figure on the bed moving, sitting up. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter in her chest, "Gr... Gray-sama?" She said softly.

"How long was I out for anyway?" His voice was soft. He rubbed the nape of his neck and saw that her hand was gripping his tightly. He couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"About three days," she responded softly, "how're you feeling?"

"Oh I'm okay I guess."

She smiled at him and released his hand from her grip, "um... so..."

"I heard you by the way, if that's what you were going to ask me."

She blushed profusely. She didn't actually think that he heard all of her words but he did, and by her knowing that, it made her feel better, knowing that she got to confess everything that she was feeling inside.

"I've always known you've had a thing for me Juvia," he turned to look at her, "I just never really knew your feelings were that strong."

"Gray-sama..."

"Erza spoke to me during the Grand Magic Games about some things and I've had a lot of time to fully think them over. I've come to realize that the reason I've never said anything to you about how I feel is because I'm terribly afraid to love someone because of all the shit I've had to deal with growing up: my parents dying and Ul dying... I've always been afraid to have someone close to me that I love for fear of losing them. However, while I was laying in this bed, I came to terms with something," he took her hand in his own and wiped away some of her falling tears, "I need someone in my life. Someone to make me work stronger, someone I can protect. I realized that you and I... we're a great team and... well... I..." the words weren't coming to him, but he knew what he wanted to say, and Juvia seemed to have a pretty good idea, "well... um... how about once I'm feeling better we go get some dinner?"

Her face lit up with a huge smile and she had to fight back her urge to hug him tightly. Gray rolled his eyes, as if he was sensing her wanting to hug him, "you can hug me."

She smiled again and hugged him tightly, "Juvia would love that Gray-sama!"

"I figured you would."

The two hugged for a while before Juvia pulled away and stared into her beloved eyes. His deep blue eyes just seemed like they were piercing her soul, "Gray-sama..."

"Juvia..."

Without a warning, Gray placed a small, soft kiss on Juvia's lips, leaving the girl shocked. When he pulled away, he saw her face was all flushed pink, and then, just like that, she fainted.

"Um, can we get a doctor?" Gray called out, unsure of what else to do.

* * *

**Author's note**: This is my part of Gruvia week. The prompt was called Pain and I've had this idea for a while now but it just seemed right to post it. Anyway, love it? Hate it? Just let me know with your reviews (: Just remember that I love you all.


End file.
